N/A
Kobe Chindlund (born August 9, 1981) is an American industrial designer and television producer. He currently serves as the president and chief design officer of IMBO, an international design and consulting firm that he founded. He also serves as an executive producer on NBC's sitcom, Tyler. Chindlund previously worked at IDEO as the chief design officer. He is currently in a relationship with American comedian and actor, Tyler Sherman, since 1994, in which they wed in 2010. Early life and education Chindlund was born and raised in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, U.S. His mother was a hair stylist, and his father who left him and his mother at birth was a car salesman. His stepfather, Nick, is a nonprofit executive who was the executive director of the Cedar Rapids' Boys and Girls Club, and currently serves as a trustee and is the senior vice president for North American operations at the Tyler J. Sherman Foundation. He has an identical-twin brother, Cooper Chindlund who is an actor. Chindlund graduated from Stanford University with a bachelor degree in industrial engineering. While at Stanford during his junior and senior year, he served as the president of the Engineering School Council, and served on the Student Senate. He later obtained a Masters of Arts in industrial design. He was awarded an honorary doctorate from Stanford University in 2014. Career Design and engineering career Straight out of college, Chindlund obtained a job as an associate at then a startup design firm, IDEO in 2001. He quickly rose through the ranks at IDEO becoming the chief design officer in 2010, where he served in this capacity for two years. He founded IMBO in 2012, in which he has served as the president and chief design officer since. While serving as chief design officer he has been the overseeing design officer for multiple clients including: Wal-mart Stores Inc., Target Inc., Apple Inc., IBM Corporation, Warner Bros. Television, and Macy's Corporation. His company is currently valued at $180 million, and is considered one of the best industrial design firms by Forbes. He has also serves on the board of directors of Apple Inc., Walmart, and Kering S.A. He also serves as a managing trustee, and vice chairman of the Tyler J. Sherman Foundation. Television career In 2007, Chindlund was named an executive producer of the new NBC sitcom, Tyler, which was created, and is currently starred and produced by his then unknown longtime partner, Tyler Sherman. For his work producing the sitcom, Chindlund has been the recipient of five Primetime Emmy Awards in the category of Outstanding Comedy Series. Chindlund also was the sole executive producer in Sherman's comedy specials, with HBO and Netflix. Personal life Chindlund is openly gay. Chindlund met American comedian and actor Tyler Sherman in high school, and they began a secret relationship in 1994. They married in 2010, in Massachusetts. Sherman later revealed in what was called a star studded wedding, in which the wedding pictures were sold for an estimated $5 million to People magazine. Chindlund resides in a suburb of New York City, and also lives part of the year in Los Angeles, California. In the media Chindlund is often displayed in the media as a, "quiet and respectful" person. He is known for being at his husband Tyler Sherman's side, and often does not speak to the media, or fans. Chindlund and Sherman have been perceived as a model gay couple by the media, in which Chindlund released a statement, stating that there is no model family, and no one should base there family off of his. They are often considered the most important gay couple in the United States, and are often followed by the paparazzi and have an entourage of around 20 paparazzi's at all times, according to a 60 Minutes investigation. Filmography Television Music videos See also * Tyler Sherman External links * Kobe Chindlund on TEDTalk * Kobe Chindlund on IDEO * Kobe Chindlund on Twitter * Kobe Chindlund on Instagram